Los pequeños detalles
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Regulus de Leo, el más joven de los caballeros de armadura dorada, tenía una misión. Su primera misión como enviado del Santuario. Todo tenía que salir perfecto. The Lost Canvas.


_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro de Saint Seiya_.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Regulus de Leo, el más joven de los caballeros de armadura dorada, tenía una misión. Su primera misión como enviado del Santuario. Era su gran oportunidad para demostrar lo fuerte que era a pesar de su edad y lo mucho que había aprendido con su tío en aquellos dos años bajo su tutela. No podía permitirse fallar, todo tenía que salir perfectamente. Debía estar a la altura del anterior portador de la armadura de Leo, su padre Ilias.<p>

Parándose a pensarlo bien, nada podía ir mal. Contaba con la compañía de su padre, siempre presente en el aire, y con los conocimientos que su tío le inculcó a base de paciencia. Mucha paciencia. El joven león era un buen aprendiz, pero tenía demasiada energía que quemar y le costaba estarse quieto, para consternación del caballero de Sagitario.

El joven caballero había memorizado su ruta y el nombre de la persona a la que tenía que proteger, pero tenía otras cosas que preparar. Como, por ejemplo, su ropa. ¿Qué se debía poner uno en una misión como la suya? ¿Debía ir directamente con su armadura puesta o con ropa de paisano? Y si decidía ir de paisano, ¿qué estilo de ropa debía elegir? ¿Formal o informal? Ah, cuántos dilemas. Qué difícil era elegir entre tantas opciones.

Después de darle muchas—muchísimas—vueltas al asunto, Regulus llegó a una decisión, esperaba que acertada. Había visto en contadas ocasiones a otros caballeros salir del Santuario con ropa de paisano para llevar a cabo sus misiones, así que lo sensato sería hacer lo mismo. Tenía lógica, así podría pasar desapercibido más fácilmente. Al fin y al cabo, las armaduras de oro eran, cuanto menos, llamativas. Reflejaban demasiado bien la luz del sol para el gusto del joven de ojos azules. Con razón el caballero de Libra siempre se dejaba media armadura sin poner.

No sólo había decidido que llevaría ropa de paisano, también había llegado a la conclusión de que un estilo informal sería más cómodo y más apropiado si tuviera que luchar contra sus enemigos. No podía pararse en medio de una batalla a decir "Disculpen, señores adversarios, pero necesito que me den unos segundos para quitarme la corbata y la chaqueta, que después la sangre no se va bien de este tipo de tela". Lo más probable era que se quitase las prendas que le molestasen rápidamente, rompiéndolas en el proceso, y ganándose una charla de su tío a su regreso sobre cómo debería ser más cuidadoso con sus cosas.

El caballero de Leo decidió despedirse de su tío antes de partir, así que fue a buscarle al lugar donde solían entrenar juntos. Allí le encontró, tomándose un breve descanso. Emocionado, el joven le contó lo mucho que se había preparado y las ganas que tenía de llevar a cabo su primera misión como el sucesor de su padre.

—¿Qué te parece la ropa que he elegido, tío Sísifo? —preguntó, buscando la aprobación del más mayor. Llevaba una camisa blanca muy sencilla y unos pantalones, ligeramente arremangados para que no le arrastraran—. Es cómoda para luchar y podré pasar desapercibido por los caminos hasta que llegue a mi destino.

—Está muy bien—sonrió el caballero de Sagitario, examinando a su sobrino con ojo crítico—. Aunque si quieres pasar desapercibido deberías ponerte zapatos. La gente no suele viajar descalza, y menos distancias largas.

Regulus se sonrojó ligeramente, plenamente consciente del tono de desaprobación de las palabras de Sísifo. No se había dado cuenta de que se había olvidado ponerse zapatos. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a caminar descalzo, así que no notó la ausencia de calzado en sus pies. Tras asegurarle a su tío que buscaría unos zapatos en su templo y que se sabía perfectamente la ruta que tenía que tomar y el nombre de la persona a la que tenía que proteger, se dispuso a volver a la casa de Leo.

—¡Un momento, Regulus! —le llamó Sísifo, haciendo que se detuviera y diera media vuelta para ver qué pasaba—. ¿No crees que te falta algo, a parte de los zapatos?

El joven se limitó a sacudir los hombros, sin saber a qué se refería su tío. Había pasado mucho tiempo preparándose y estaba seguro de que no le faltaba absolutamente nada.

—Tu armadura, Regulus. ¿Realmente pensabas partir sin ella?

* * *

><p>Tal vez se obsesionó tanto con los pequeños detalles que olvidó lo realmente importante, pensó el caballero de Leo en el camino de vuelta a su templo, sin saber que había dejado atrás a un extremadamente preocupado Sísifo y que volvería a olvidarse de sus zapatos.<p> 


End file.
